


The Silk Sheath

by Johniarty



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Biting, Bonding, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, Omegaverse, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy wants to find an Alpha, but he's too prideful to ask about meeting spots. However, a conversation at the pub leads him to the Silk Sheath - a very private, very elite club for Alphas and Omegas searching for a bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silk Sheath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaimistoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/gifts).



> **Jaimi -**
> 
> I hope you like this! I consider you a good friend, so I got very excited when I received you as my giftee! I struggled with a really big smutblock writing this, which is why it came out short, and I'm so, so sorry - but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, block aside! Plus, it's my first dip into the Hartwin pool :D

            It was a tragically-named club, Eggsy thought, standing outside the non-descript building. Made of dark brick, tucked into an alley out of the public view of prying human eyes, The Silk Sheath was rumored to be the best place to find a mate. Their rules were simple: No bonded Alphas were permitted admittance, and no Omegas could enter during their heat. All grievances were to be settled outside. He could handle that.

            Getting the information hadn’t been easy. Michelle Unwin didn’t like the idea of her son being mated in any fashion - not to an Alpha. She ignored his painful, desperate heats, convincing herself he just had a nasty bout of flu. Eggsy couldn’t wait any more. At the pub, he overheard two men whispering about the club in hushed tones. One described the Alphas as dominating, beautiful presences that watched the Omegas as if ready to strike at any moment. ‘Exhilarating’. ‘Erotic.’

            He’d slipped his hand into the stranger’s pocket as he left, gently bumping into him and mumbling an apology to cover his tracks. Just as he’d suspected, the man carried one of the club’s plain black business cards. The address was embossed on the firm stock, invisible in most lights.

            Classy.

            Eggsy raised his hand and knocked on the oak door, listening for any sign of life inside.

            “Password?”

            “Oxfords, not Brogues.”

            The door swung open and Eggsy walked inside, trying to keep calm as the mixed scents of the waiting Alphas reached him.

* * *

 

            The interior of the club was lit with dim, warm lights, keeping the atmosphere relaxed. Leather seats lined the walls, and in the very center was a recessed area where many patrons danced together. Along the eastern wall, a well-stock bar housed several Alphas nursing drinks. Soft jazz played over the speakers, low and seductive. It was far beyond any pub Eggsy had ever been in.

            He felt so out of place in his loose jeans and bright trainers - a drink would help, it always eased his nerves a bit. Holding his head high Eggsy crossed to the bar, aware of all the eyes following him.

            “Give us an Explorer, yeah?” He slid a few notes to the bartender and flashed him a confident smile.

            The bartender passed him a bottle back and moved to take the order of an Alpha further down. Eggsy lifted the bottle to his lips, preparing to drink, but a pair of dark brown eyes distracted him. An Alpha was watching him. Grey pinstriped suit, a blue silk tie with peach lines, and the faintest hint of a crisp white pocket square… Posh. Way more posh than the other patrons, in fact, which surprised Eggsy. If he felt outclassed when he entered, it was nothing compared to what he felt beneath the Alpha’s intense gaze.

            “Can I help you, bruv?” he asked, leaning against the counter.

            “I’ve never seen you here before - and I’m rather well-acquainted with most of the patrons of this club. It’s surprising to see such a new face.”

            “Well you’ll be seeing a lot more of me from now on.”

            The stranger grinned over his glass, his eyes sliding over Eggsy’s short frame.

            “I should hope so.”

            Eggsy couldn’t help but feel a chill of excitement; that approving glance, the faint smile touching the man’s lips… he looked interested. Someone proper posh, taking an interest in him? It seemed a little too good to be believed.

            “I’m Eggsy,” he said, offering the man his hand.

            “Harry. Pleasure to meet you, Eggsy.” Harry’s grip was sure and firm, and Eggsy took note of the slightly rugged feel of his skin. Strange, for someone like him to have any signs of wear on his hands at all - didn’t the upper class usually get others to do their work for them?

            “May I ask what your drink of choice is this evening, Eggsy?”

            In response, he took a drink from his mug and cast a playful glance at Harry. “Explorer - unless you want to order me a scotch.”

            “A Lagavulin for the young man, please,” Harry ordered, passing payment to the bartender. Eggsy took his drink and drained the glass, barely savoring the flavor. Bad manners, he assumed, but he needed a bit of liquid courage. Even from where he stood he could smell Harry, catching the scent of dry cleaning chemicals, his own scotch, and the hot aroma of adrenaline. It didn’t match his cool, relaxed demeanor - he made Eggsy think of the brawls, the back-yard scuffles, the rush he got running after pissing off Dean’s thuggish mates. Harry smelled like adventure, and freedom, and lies whispered in the cover of darkness.

            What the hell was he?

            “So you, uh, you’re here often then?” he asked lamely. “Ain’t found a partner yet, or do you work here?”

            “I have yet to find a suitable match,” Harry replied. “Shameful to admit, but I’m very particular; to this day I’ve never bonded with an Omega.”

            “Never?”

            “I’m a very busy man, Eggsy. I merely haven’t had the time. Finding someone I would want to bond with would take up the entirety of my schedule.”

            He considered Harry’s words a moment, turning the empty glass in his hand. If his work kept him too busy to find a mate, he must be employed in a very demanding field. Something that paid well, going from his general appearance. Sure, the club was pretty posh, but Harry stood out among the other patrons by his demeanor alone - Eggsy was drawn to him, and he felt sure he wasn’t the only one.

            “Would you care to dance, Eggsy?”

            “What?” Harry’s voice cut through his thoughts. Did he really want to dance with him?

            “I asked if you’d last to dance with me.” Eggsy looked up at him, all the bravado fading from his posture and expression.

            “Um… Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

            Harry put a hand on the small of his back and guided him toward the recessed dance floor. They stayed near the edge, in case Eggsy changed his mind. Harry’s arms encircled his waist and pulled him close, swaying in time with the sultry jazz. It wasn’t Eggsy’s choice of dance music, but he found it intimate and sensual all the same. The other dancers were of varied genders, statuses, and ages, but he had a feeling he was the only one out of their element.

            It felt good, pressed so close to Harry’s chest. He could feel the steady thrum of the Alpha’s heart, and his scent was so much stronger… Eggsy felt as if he were melting into Harry with each slow turn. His thumb caressed Eggsy’s back through his jacket, feather-light and gentle. The connection between their bodies seemed to radiate heat - from Harry’s arms, from their stomachs brushing, and from where his cheek rested on Harry’s shoulder. Eggsy quickly lost track of the music; Harry dominated his senses. Being slotted against him felt like home.

            He almost missed Harry brushing his nose against Eggsy’s hair and breathing deeply, drinking in his scent. It sent shivers down Eggsy’s spine and he gripped Harry’s suit jacket in his fingers in a feeble attempt to ground himself.

            Above him, Harry smiled.

            “Would you like to get a room with me, Eggsy?” He whispered, his breath low and hot against Eggsy’s ear. For a moment he felt indecision gnawing at his gut; if he chose Harry what would people say? Would his mates turn on him for being with a man? And how would they meet? He couldn’t bring Harry home, not with Dean around…

            But on the other hand, Eggsy knew his heat was soon. Sick of aching, sick of locking himself away from the world while he suffered, having an Alpha would make it easier. And Harry was… Harry was _exquisite._ Beautiful, quietly dominating, and mysterious, Eggsy didn’t think he’d feel that attraction with any other patron in the club.

            “Yes,” he answered. “Yes, Harry, I think I’d like that very much.”

            They came to a stop and Harry took Eggsy’s hand in his own.For a brief moment he marveled at small his own seemed before Harry led him through the other couples to a hall he hadn’t seen from the entrance. Tall, dark doors lined the immaculate, caramel-colored walls. Some had small cards set in placards on the outside. Eggsy was fairly certain each one represented an occupied room.

            Harry paused in front of a blank door and regarded Eggsy a moment.

            “If you aren’t ready for this, Eggsy, please tell me. This is your chance to walk away and forget this. All of it.”

            He seemed sincere, but Eggsy knew what he wanted. From the moment he caught Harry staring at him over the rim of his black glasses, he _knew._ Without a single doubt.

            Harry Hart would be his Alpha, come hell or high water.

            “Shut up and kiss me.”

            Harry surged forward, pinning Eggsy against the door as he kissed him hard. Eggsy found his hands tangling in the base of Harry’s hair, tugging just slightly as he felt Harry groping for the door handle. He heard a click behind him and they spilled into the room, decorated in creamy yellows and dark greens. There was a dark oak frame dominated by large, firm mattresses and soft blankets, as well as a desk in the corner. He caught sight of a door, possibly leading to a bathroom, before Eggsy found himself against the wall again.

            “You’re different,” Harry growled, covering Eggsy’s smaller body with his own. “It’s not your status, it’s not that you’re _new_ … Once I saw you I knew that you needed to be mine. From the way you carry yourself, to your bravery, to the scent of sweat still clinging to your skin. Oh, Eggsy. I want you.”

            “I want you too,” Eggsy breathed. “I do, Harry. I can feel your strength. I don’t know how to do this, I don’t know what’s supposed to happen - but I do know I want you. You’re the only one I want, Harry, and the only one I’ve _ever_ wanted.” It was true; Eggsy hadn’t really wanted a mate until his last heat.

            Harry kissed him again, growling as he slid his tongue into his mouth. Eggsy felt his strong hands sliding down his back and he arched into his palms, greedy for the way Harry touched him. He nipped playfully at Harry’s lips, teasing him, driving him wild. Harry huffed out a little laugh and lifted Eggsy easily, carrying him to the bed.

            “If this is too much - “

            “Shut up and take my clothes off,” Eggsy interrupted with a smirk. “You can be a gentleman later.” Even if his heat was a good week away, Eggsy still had a libido. He wasn’t _dead._

            “Do you know why the club has rules against unbonded Omegas visiting during their heat?” Harry asked as he slowly stripped Eggsy. In response, Eggsy shook his head.

            “It’s because the hormones of an unbonded Omega drive the Alphas into a frenzy, Eggsy. It can be dangerous while the patrons are still experimenting with their compatibility. These rooms are built for bonding, however - and bonding may sometimes bring on heats. They’re specially crafted to block the scent of the inhabitants from reaching the main area. It’s perfectly safe for you in here, should your cycle realign itself.”

            “So you’re saying if you bond with me…”

            “Yes, Eggsy. You might go into heat.”

            “Doesn’t matter. I want you, Harry. Even if it makes it dangerous for us to leave.”

            Harry laughed and shook his head.

            “Oh, Eggsy… you’ll be leaving here bonded. It won’t attract the other Alphas and it certainly won’t cause a frenzy. You’ll be mine, under my protection.”

            Eggsy lay naked on the bed, looking up at Harry in his pristine suit. As Harry’s hands rose to undo the buttons on his jacket, Eggsy stopped him.

            “No. Leave it on, Harry.”

* * *

 

            Eggsy was writhing as Harry opened him, kissing down his stomach and whispering soft praises against his skin. Stretched and slick around Harry’s fingers, Eggsy couldn’t wait any longer.

            “H-Harry, please,” he gasped, rolling his hips to entice Harry for more. “I want you. Don’t make me wait any longer, yeah? Please…”

            “You certainly ask very nicely,” Harry breathed. He slid his fingers out of Eggsy and slicked his cock, enjoying the sight of Eggsy wriggling in frustration. He slid his cock against his cleft for a few moments, drinking in Eggsy’s pleading whines. When Harry finally pressed into him, Eggsy cried out and let his head fall back against the pillows.

            “Fuck, you’re big,” he groaned. “Didn’t expect to feel so full…”

            “You’re taking my cock so well, Eggsy. I’m proud of you,” Harry whispered. “What a good boy…”

            Beneath him Eggsy shuddered, his quiet praise sending chills across his skin. So few people had had kind words for him since his father died that Harry’s words only made him more eager to please him.

            “Oh, I like that,” he groaned. “I like that a lot, Harry…”

            “Praise? I’ll be sure to remember that.”

            “Could - could you move? Please, Harry, I want to feel you.”

            “You have such good manners, Eggsy…” Harry kissed his jaw as he started rocking into him, keeping his pace slow and steady. It was Eggy’s first time with an Alpha, after all, and Harry’s size wasn’t the only difference between an Alpha and a Beta. “How does this feel? Not too much, is it?”

            “No… It’s good. Really fucking good. A-ah, Harry…”

            He dragged his nose along Eggsy’s throat, drinking in his changing scent. The sweet, clean, innocent aroma that cloaked him earlier was fading into something far better; sweat, heat, and desperation. It burned in Harry’s nose, making his head spin the stronger it got.

            “More,” Eggsy breathed. “Please, Harry, go faster!”

            Harry obliged, thrusting quicker and with more force. Each snap of his hips buried him deeper inside of Eggsy. Eggsy dragged his nails down Harry’s back, clinging to him as he matched every push. He felt himself growing wetter, and the slick sound of Harry’s cock sliding into him seemed loud and obscene in the privacy of their room. Sweat rolled down his brow. He _ached_ , burning with need as Harry pressed him into the mattress…

            “Harry, I - I need you to bite me,” Eggsy pleaded, his breathing catching in his throat. Being fucked by an Alpha brought his heat early, just as Harry suggested - and Eggsy needed to be bonded, to make it safe for them to leave after. He needed it to feel whole. He needed **Harry.**

            Growling softly, Harry kissed across his chest. Eggsy muttered encouragement as his teeth grazed his soft skin. His thrusts grew harder and more erratic as his knot teased Eggsy’s wet, stretched hole.

            “Now, now! I can take it, Harry, please!”

            With one rough thrust Harry forced his knot inside Eggsy as he bit down on his chest. White-hot fire coursed through Eggsy as the bond took hold, filling him with thrumming energy. Harry pulsed into him as Eggsy’s cock twitched and released between them. Time seemed to slow as Harry held him; the room seemed to glow and glimmer as a true sense of belonging settled over them both.

            “Mine,” Harry whispered, kissing his sweat-soaked temple. “My good boy.”

            “Yours,” Eggsy panted in reply.

            When the magic faded, and they lay covered in cooling sweat and cum, Eggsy smiled up at Harry and his mussed hair and foggy glasses. All in all, it wasn’t a bad first meeting.

 

 


End file.
